Class Dismissed
by seanjay13
Summary: Is Degrassi going to go on without Emma? I doubt it, but shocking enough they will lose someone. PairsSemma&Cranny.MostAppearence:Jay and Spinner.What's in for the friends last year?Sequel to Overdays Detantion
1. Heartbreak

It's been two whole weeks. Emma packed as soon as everyone heard and they helped her back. But not Sean, Sean wouldn't. She didn't even come back to Degrassi to even say goodbye to the school or him. But he understood. His heart was broken too. But he couldn't be selfish. This school was the best in the whole 10 top world. But he couldn't help but feel the aching for her. And he finally got her. But now he was hurt and a lone for two weeks.

"You okay Cameron" Sean was surprised to hear that voice and turns to Jay Hogart

"Jay…" Sean warns not into fighting at the moment but will if pressed.

"Hey, im asking, seriously…I heard about Emma" and for once, he did feel bad. Everyone knew the lovers feeling "It's a bummer" he admits and Sean slowly nods.

He even told Jay all about it

"Does she call?" Jay asks Sean as they walk around the halls

"Sometimes" answers Sean "But it's not enough you know" he huffs

"Sorta" Jay jokes and Sean then remembered, Jay was a good guy. He just showed his insults more than bubbling them up inside. He was honest.

(MI class)

Sean came in waiting for the class to come in "Hey Sean" Snake greets "You're here early"

Sean just nods, nothing else to do. Everything was gone and boring.

"How are you?" Snake interrupts his thoughts and Sean shrugs

"I'm fine" he lies

"You know, Emma asks about you…you haven't been really answering your phone huh?" Snake gave a slight frown

"Mr.S, you wouldn't know anything" he confirms

"Seam I'm just trying-"

"Well stop, cause she's gone, and right now so am I. Leave me the HELL alone" Sean got his bag and left the class, Snakes mouth fell.

(THE RAVINE)

"Hey" Amy wraps arms around Sean's neck who looks away, she pouts "You all of a sudden don't like me"

"Amy, did I ever?" he then shuts up and let her flirt, Who cares. Emma wasn't here.

As she slowly smoothed her hand to his stomach he stopped her hand and closed his eyes.

He couldn't do it.

He let out a loud groan and pulls her away "No, not anymore Amy" he said

Amy glared until Jay came over "Hey man" he gives a beer and brings him to a bench passing Amy "Work another corner" he taunts.

Sean took the beer openly and chugged it.


	2. hopelessly

Sean deadly got out of Jay's car who followed him back into his house "man, that girl was hot" Jay was thinking of some random girl, Sean opened his door both trying to get away from the rain, Jay then jokes "But you like the blondes" he jokes and Sean glared back until they ran inside.

"Spinner, how the hell did you get in here?" he asks and Spinner shrugs on his couch 

"Your door was unlocked" he said

"I knew I never locked it" mutters Sean as Jay gets water and flies one to Spinner.

(JOEY'S HOUSE)

"Really? Okay! ...Yeah, bye" Manny hung up and crawled back to Craig

"Interesting conversation" Craig jokes and kisses up her neck

"Very" she moans and takes his lips back kissing him, she smiled against lips and she moved over him.

(SEAN'S PLACE)

The guys were bored and watched television

"Shit not again" groans Jay as they t.v went out again because of the storm.

Sean stared at the screen hopelessly while Spinner tries to fix it.

He hated Rain. He hated life.

The door knocks. "I'll get it" Jay breaths and Sean shook his head

"I will, I need a beer" he admits and goes to the door.

Rain fell harder and Sean looks down until up seeing the person

Jay's mouth dropped and Spinner looks over his shoulder

"Emma" was all that came to Sean's lips. His heart fully stopped.

She was dripping wet but still stood there and had tears coming

"I-I couldn't do it" she cried "I can't stay away from you" she laughs at herself

Sean grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers, Fireworks was slamming against each hearts that bagged for another. She kissed harder and made it more passionate for Sean to grab the bag of her head and run a hand through her soft wet hair. She smiled against the kiss and wrapped arms around his neck and he lift her up.

Spinner looks to Jay who just laughs and shook his head.


	3. Replacing

Sean and Emma smiled holding hands and walked into MI again, her parents and friends were happy to have her back. Spinner showed to much gladness and Sean had to hold him back.

Emma sat her normal seat in front of Sean and Jay sat beside Sean.

Craig and Manny smile coming in and Manny hugged her best friend again sitting beside and gossiping again.

"Why is he in my seat?" Craig gave a look to Jay who went to speak

Sean turns and points to the seat beside him "I saved you one here"

Craig just slowly nods and sat beside but glared once more at Jay.

Uh oh.

(2 days later)

"Were going to the dot" Sean brought Emma to Manny and Craig who broke away from their kiss and Craig saw Jay behind them and huffs

"I'm staying" Craig walks away and Sean clenched his jaw.

What was with these two?

Manny sadly looks to them and says "I'll try to meet you guys there" she ran after Craig.

Sean leaned against the locker, couldn't the two just civilize? "Oh well, I'm going to go meet Spinner" Jay takes off first for the dot.

Emma sadly watched Sean and leans her chin on his chest, his blue eyes looked down to her browns "Talk to them" she said and he shook his head

"It's like talking to a wall, man…I hate this, why is school so messed up?" he huffs

Emma laughs "It's not, Jay just likes being the best and Craig doesn't like competition…" she confirms, Sean just nods and caressed her hair

"Make it better" he grinned with her and she pressed her loving lips to his as they softly kiss

"Come on" she laughs dragging him to the dot

(OUTSIDE DEGRASSI)

"Craig?" Manny goes to him after school, he totally ditched all lunch with her and the group.

He huffs looking away "Did you finally notice me?"

"Woah, where did that come from?" she sits beside him and he looks away

"You guys seem better off with Jay, he could be a good boyfriend for you" he mocks and Manny sadly looks away and gets up.

Craig saddens and chases after her "Manny wait please!" he took her hand and wraps arms around her wait "He's just…I feel as if he's replacing me, and the last thing I want him to have is you" he smiled kissing her "You the last thing I want to lose"

She smiled "good, then your going to Emma's now with me"

He nods and follows "What for?"

"Talk things over with Jay" she said and felt him remove his hand from hers, she smirks walking backwards "If you don't come, no kisses or touching for 3 whole weeks" she taunts.


	4. I agree

Emma grabbed Jay's hand and he huffs "What are we even doing?" he followed her house stairs

"Going to my room" she led him to a door

"I don't think Sean will like that very much" he taunts and she glared pushing him in.

Jay saw Mannings and Santos sitting on the bed, he rolled eyes "I'm out" but Emma shoved him into the wall

"You stay or you can't see Sean anymore" she put hands on hips

"You're not his puppet master" pouts Jay and she chuckles

"This was his idea, I'm just helping" she said and tells Craig to get up.

The two stood on the other side of the walls as far as away from another as possible.

"Okay" Manny stood with Emma "This is a game"

"Do we get to charge at another?" taunts Craig glaring at Jay

"I'm the bull buddy" Jay eyes Craig's red shirt.

"Both of you shut up" Emma warns and sits on the bed with Manny who describes the rules

"Each time you guys agree on something you move closer" Manny said "And when your finally foot by foot, you have to hug" she said

"I'm not hugging" they sat at the same time

Manny gave Craig a look "No more sex…" she warns, his mouth drops and he huffs.

Jay turns to Emma "Same?" he got a pillow thrown at him

"If you don't I'll just kick you in between your legs again" she taunts and he shut up.

"Okay. Lets start" as Manny went on and on they guys just couldn't agree on anything.

Actually they just fought again.

Nothing was working. "This isn't going to work" Jay said

Craig nods "This is pointless"

"OH! You agreed, move closer" Emma points and they breathe doing so

"I can't believe I'm being threatened with sex" Craig mumbles and Jay laughs

"Yeah but I couldn't live without it" Jay admits and they guys both laugh nodding. The girls roll eyes and move them closer.

Soon enough they were almost toe by toe

"You guy's both like auto right?" Emma asks and they slowly nod. Jay smirks nodding and Craig breaths putting his hand out

"Alright man, all in past" Craig said and Jay nods slapping hands with him

"Hug" smiled Manny and Emma laughs as they manly hug and then run after the girls with pillows.


	5. Together Forever part 1

Manny jumped into Craig's arms and they smile falling on her bed "So…" she drifts unbuttoning his top "What did you get me for my birthday?" she smiled kissing his chest

"No seducing will make me tell" he grinned to her and she pouts for him to nibble on it.

(THE DOT)

"So what do you want?" Spinner leans on the counter with the rest of the friends and Manny thinks

"Clothes? Money?" she shrugs not knowing

"Let's get tattoos" Jay was looking at his arm of his symbol one.

"Ah no, painful" Emma wrinkles her nose and Sean smiled "I'll do it" he said

"Yeah!" Manny says "I got just the thing I want" she smiled kissing Craig.

(THE MALL)

"Dude, don't you think getting a tattoo is enough" Spinner, Jay and Sean follow Craig into a jewelry shop

"Your not getting a ring are you?" jokes Jay and Craig gave a playful glare and leans on a counter

"Can I look at this necklace?" he points and the woman was getting it and he turns to the guys "Yeah but we are all getting it; she needs something special, because she is"

"$208, this will do it" jokes Sean looking at the gold locket and the woman smiled to Craig

"This is a rare necklace, your lady friend will love it" she smiled and he nods going to pay for it.

(The Tattoo Shop)

Craig smiled grabbing Manny's waist as she jumps on one of the counters and smiled kissing him. Their idea was great. A little ring banner around their finger which symbolized 'Together Forever'.

"Who's going first?" The guy said holding the needle and sizes Emma up and smirks

Sean steps in way and jealously glared "I will" he and Manny went first. She yelped a bit and Sean laughs at her.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Emma had gone with Spinner

"It was Jay's idea!" he yells and sweats on his head, Emma eyed him, it wasn't hurting her that much, she had to laugh.

Craig and Jay look at their tattoo's as the group met up again.

"Ow" pouts Emma going back into Sean's arms who slipped his hands into hers and kisses her hand

"Better?" he teased.

(SEAN'S PLACE) **Authors note-this is 'M' rated for Semma Sex. haha**

Emma slept soundly against Sean's chest with her back turned so he could hold his arms around her. He stared down at his girl and eyes her and his fingers with the new tattoos.

Fingers. A ring.

Sean smiled a bit kissing her neck and ran his hand down her stomach, she bit her lip.

"Wake up" he whispers in her ear, she just groaned gasped a bit when he slipped his hand underneath the covers. He started rubbing around her and dipped a finger in her soft cunt.

She pierced her lips together and Sean closed his eyes, she was beautiful everywhere.

He stretched as far as he could in and Emma held onto his other hand that slipped his fingers into hers.

He went quicker and rubbed at the top, she moans and pants a little bit.

He kissed down her shoulder and Emma clenched her eyes even more shut, she gasped again and held tighter to his hand.

He loved giving her the pleasure that she needed and got from him and him only. His hands all over her…he couldn't stand anyone else's "I love you" he whispers in her ear.

Emma arches back a bit and whimpers lightly feeling his fingers tense the inside of her, she wanted him in her "Sean…" she begs.

But he wanted it perfect for her. Now wasn't the time…they could wait. He was fine with that. He loved her.

"mm" she moans and then tensed, Sean could tell she was coming and slipped out a bit and only rubbed "oh.." her mouth drops in ecstasy. As she came she ached back and Sean kissed all over her back.

She pants and he held her even more tighter "Marry me" it came out so randomly.

Emma turns her head with her big brown eyes staring up.


	6. Together Forever part 2

"MARRY!" Jay yelled in the dot and people look at the guys.

"Man, are you crazy?" Spinner stared as Sean who did nothing but smile

"Crazy in love" Craig remarks and shook his head "At least you're doing it after you graduate" he confirms

Sean nods "Yep, just 1 more semester" he couldn't stop smiling

"Did you give her a ring and everything?" Jay asks "What did Mr.S say? Does he hate you?"

"Man" laughs Sean "Were going to keep it away until she wants to" he shrugs and they just nod

(EMMA'S HOUSE)

Manny squealed jumping on the bed beside Emma who just laughed at her "I can't believe he asked you" Manny gawks her ring "Did he plan this?"

"I don't know, I'm 17 still you know? He's 18. I guess he thinks more ahead"

"He really loves you Emma" Manny then thinks "And why didn't Craig do this?" she looks down to her gold necklace, they laugh.

(MI CLASS)

"We'll be doing a assignment on careers" Snake went around the class handing papers out.

"Man, he'd kill you" Jay confirms to Sean who bit his jaw and Emma just kept eyes on Snake.

"Man, shut up" Sean warns

"I can see it too" Spinner joins in and takes Craig's neck "You took advantage of my-" Snake went by and Sean slapped the back of Spinner's head

"Spinner shut up" snaps Craig and Snake turns to the three boys

"Seeing you all acting of 2 year olds, do you plan a future?" he eyes them, Sean gulps. Jay chuckles a bit and Snake shook his head

"You always talk to us like kids" Spinner admits and Snake nods

"I do when they act like two year olds" he confirms

"I do when they act like two year olds" mocks Spinner and Jay even laughs with Craig and Sean. Snake rolls eyes as the girls laugh shaking heads. Idiots.

They all sat up and went to walk to another "No you guys" said Snake "I paired you up by different" Different? They all stare. What will they do without another!

Sean was stuck with J.t and huffed watching Emma on the other side being probably hit on by that new gay kid Peter.

Manny huffs laying head in arms trying to sleep as Toby boredly went on.

Spinner and Jay just let their partner to their work and Craig just sat there. They all thought 'What would we be like if not together in later days?'


	7. Together Forever part 3

"_Welcome to the 10 year reunion" smiled Snake with wrinkles on the stage. Degrassi's once students clap and look around the gym. _

_Chain raddled and everyone stared. "Jay Hogart" remarks Snake staring. The boy was builder and in cuffs. Cops side by side _

"_Hey Mr.S" he greets smiling and looks around nodding "Neat place" he gawks and Snake just still stares. _

_Manny wore a mini black skirt with red leather sleeve top and flips her still long brown hair "Santos" Jay finds her and she turns and gave a weird look, he smirks sizing her up and down "Want to go find a janitors closet?" he smirks at her and she almost gagged._

"_Jay, you're the last person I'd want to…god! I can't even say it" she shivers "I'm #1 model in this state. SO out of your league" she taunts and flips her hair walking away._

_Manny went to keep charging until she sees a crowd of instruments "Craig?" she whispers a bit and goes over, she smiled "Craig!" he turns_

_Craig stared "Hey…hey Manny" he greets and one of the band members nudged him, a random girl wrapping arms around his waist, Manny frowns. Craig coughs "This is Melinda" he points at the girl_

"_Summer" the girl glared but shook it off, he was a rock star_

"_Yeah whatever" Craig didn't care and she leaves for another drink "How are you?" _

_But she was still frowning "I'm fine, I'm great" she lies and he slowly nods_

"_I haven't seen you in forever…" he admits _

"_CRAIG!" laughed some of his buddies, a girl flashing in the middle "Come here!"_

_Craig tried ignoring it and turns back to Manny who crosses arms "let's keep it that way" she left. _

_Craig sadly looks down until a certin person catched his attention "Emma!" he smiled going over, she turns and smiled too hugging him "How are you? I read that article for my band. Thanks" he said and she nods_

"_Yeah, anything for you" she smiled, her hair was longer and she wore a black skirt and a black business top with white lines, pretty professional. _

"_Why didn't you come and say hi?" he asks sadly and Emma looks down_

"_I did, you told the press to shove it" she confirms_

_Craig looks down and back up "Sean" he said and Emma turns to look too._

_O god. He was still so gorgeous! But Emma found herself painfully looking away seeing a girl with him "Emma" he stared at her, her brown eyes lost in his… it's been 10 years. Still beautiful though, he felt his 'girl friend' grabbing his coat but didn't care. He then coughs seeing it must have been awkward for Emma for him to be staring_

_But she was staring back_

_Craig smiled a bit, they were still the same "So what are you?" he asks "Car Racer? Auto shop dealer…" he guessed still smiling_

_Sean looks down as his girlfriend left and gulps "Unemployed right now" he confessed and they stare "What about you?" he softly asks Emma_

"_Reporter" she states and he smiled a bit, she did well. Sadly, without him…But all their lives sucked, they weren't happy._

"_I'm going to go find some other people" she slowly said and walked away._

"_Ow, she got hotter" Jay stood behind, Craig shook his head twice and Sean stared _

"_I don't even want to know" admits Sean walking away too._

_Sean passed a guy coming in who wore a robe and held a tall stick, messy hair and a long beard, he closed the door to snap it back open and stares "Hello young son" the guy says._

_Sean stared and points "Spinner?"_

"_No, not Spinner, not anymore" Spinner shook his head looking around trying to look wise_

"_Okay" Sean goes to turn but whips around "OKAY! What's is your name now?" _

"_My name…" he drifts "..Is plays with squirrels" _

_Sean did nothing but stare "Perfect even more insane"_

"If living in a girl's backyard and not even knowing her while getting thrown into a unknown truck and driven to a jungle to talk to all the little animals and drinking your own urine is insane…then yes" Spinner nods "Color me insane" 

_Sean shook his head and he heads out the door leaving it open _

_Spinner stands there "I have a gift for you" he drifts_

_Sean outside rubbed his head and huffs going back in "What is this power you have over me!" he didn't want to be here_

"_I unno" Spinner shook his head and Sean put hands on hips frustrated. "Read this" he hands a huge book to Sean and walks to some couches that most of their old friends were at, Jay came behind Sean_

"_Series of life…" Jay drifts reading "By, Plays with squirrels" Everyone gave weird looks. Spinner noticed Snake_

"_Simp!" he yells "SIMPSON-" he starts coughing on his own beard_

"_Mr.Gavin" Snake helps him up with help by Craig_

"_Mr. Squirrels" Spinner corrects and Craig hears his voice_

"_Spinner!" Craig stares as the girls did too_

"…_Plays with" Spinner ends his name for them, they all share look and Sean just blinks. Crazy enough?_

"_Where's Emma?" Spinner couldn't see her and Emma hides a bit behind Sean, everyone understanding and not wanting to be noticed by the crazy man_

"_Don't tell him I have a daughter" Craig tells Snake, Manny looks down_

_Spinner spins around "I have an itch?" they stare _

"_No, I have a daughter" Craig corrects and Spinner takes the book from Sean and waves happily to Emma going to go after her, like 10 years ago, Sean has to hold him back_

"_OKAY! I get it" he gives the book to Craig and opens it "Read"_

"_No" Craig steps away and Manny shook her head_

"_Were not all readers, some aren't as smart as they thought" Manny snaps at Craig_

"_Or happy…" mutters Sean and glances at Emma_

"_I married a moose" Spinner takes a picture out showing Jay _

"_You break my heart sometimes Spinster" Jay shook his head_

"_PLAYS WITH!" Spinner makes it clear and shoves the book at Emma "You read, your good…I remember my grasshopper" he pats her head and she shrugs him off but opens it_

_She read "lose one friend, lose all friends…lose yourself" silence._

_Everyone looks at it. Sean stared down and Manny rubs her arms sadly._

"_Why are the other pages blank?" questions Jay_

_Spinner looks down "Nothing else seemed important" they all inside, agreed. _

"_You were always a smart student Mr. Squirrels" Snake said and he nods proudly._

"_I have to go" Emma held tears and left, Manny nods and left sadly. _

_The guys stood there "Mr.Hogart" the cops pull him away._

"_I blew it, I let her go" Sean stared where Emma left. Spinner stared at his moose picture and Craig sadly nods _

"_You 6" said Snake they turn to him "You 6!"_

"You 6!" Snake yells

"You 6! Wake up" he demands and they blink their eyes open, wow! Back 10 years earlier, and still in class. Spinner coughed and looks around. Just a dream, thank god.

Sean got Emma and they all laugh a bit leaving

"I had the weirdest dream" Manny told Craig and Jay followed nodding.


	8. Before you know it

(THE DOT)

The friends laughed around the booth and tried hitting food in Spinner's mouth as Craig chuckles playing more music on his guitar

"We should go to the park…" drifts Manny

"Nu uh, I want to go home and sleep" admits Emma "That English test swamped me"

"Question 7 was the hardest" Jay admits surprisingly even doing the test

"Hey Craig" Ellie came over and he looks up along with friends, Manny glaring a bit kind of jealous. "Can we talk?" she asks

"No, he's busy" confirms Manny and Craig smiled shaking his head

"It's important, about music class" Ellie said and he nods kissing Manny

"Be right back" he told them and leaves, they share looks.

(EMMA'S HOUSE)

Emma flew on the bed and covered her ears with her pillow. Snake and Spike were at it again

Continuing fighting and she huffs getting up

She slowly opened her window and quietly climbed out running to Sean's like always.

How long were they going to fight for?

Spike was always at him for no reason…poor Snake.

(MANNY'S HOUSE)

"Craig" she answers the door he had a little bad look and she frowns letting him in.

She was silent the whole time he explained

A music school. For just a month. It wasn't that bad but she didn't want him to go

"Manny" he cups her face "I'll be back before you know it" he promised

They kissed and she sadly nods.

She helped him back and stayed up all night with another.

She held her necklace going to sleep.

**Review! How do you think it is so far? Thank you **


	9. Hey Roomy

(1 week later: In MI)

"As you see reproduction gives you the ability to create life, a baby" Snake did sex-ed with the class.

Manny laughs a bit at Spinner's giggle.

Jay smirks.

"When the male enters himself in the females-"

Sean swayed his finger tips on Emma's shoulders, kissing her shoulder. Snake rolls his eyes to the teenagers while Spinner said

"Save it for the honey moon" everyone seemed to all glare at Spinner, Emma's mouth dropped looking to Snake who's pencil fell and looks to the two teenagers. Sean looks to Emma and then Snake.

(EMMA'S HOUSE)

So here she was again.

Stuck in the house and listening to her parents fight again.

But this time worse

Snake was trying to calm Spike down about the two going to get married.

It's not like they can stop them, Emma will be 18 soon.

She loved Sean, and Spike clearly didn't get that.

So again, She climbed out the window.

(SEAN'S PLACE)

"Emma" Sean smiled shaking his head, sometimes he thought she was just kidding but knew they were actually fighting and it made him feel guilty.

But he needed Emma. It was love.

So again, they did what they always do and he kissed her back as the lovers leaned up against the wall.

(SPINNER'S PLACE)

"And you swear you didn't tell anyone other than our friends that I'm moving in" Manny points at Spinner

"I swear!" he lifts hands like on gun point

She nods and puts bags down, she hated her parents anyways. Always trying to control her, she was happy she got kicked out.

"This can be your room" he opens a door and she jumps on the bed jumping up and down.

He swings his head and claps his hands running on with him and jumped with her both laughing.

Later on that night Manny 'saw' Spinner go into his room and goes into hers.

She got comfy until her covers moved down

"Hey Roomy!" Spinner yells popping up from under the covers, she screamed falling off the bed.

Jay came out of the room and saw Manny beating the shit out of Spinner "wow!" he had to lift her and flop her down on the couch to get off of Spinner.

Turns out, Jay lives there too.

"Both of you! Go to your rooms!" he points and they look down

"He started it" mumbles Manny going

"You ended it!" cried Spinner running to his room and slams it shut, Jay shakes his tired head.

"Spinster?" Jay comes into Spinner's room and he had a mad pout going on

"She beat me up" he breaths and looks up in the dark corner, Jay looks a bit creeped out "I'll get her back…oh yes, I'll get her back" Spinner nods


	10. run Away

Spinner eyed Manny walking through the Degrassi halls "Oh I'll get you back Manuela" he glared.

Manny sensed someone watching her and turns. Nothing, she walked to class.

Sean sat in his seat in front of Jay and slapped hands with him "Where's Emma?" Sean asks and Jay shrugs.

Snake came in late and apologized "sorry guys" he went to his desk and shook his head, he looked pretty upset, Sean gave a look when even Snake looked worried to see Emma not in her seat.

"What's with Mr.Simpson?" Manny whispers over to Sean who shrugs and worries about Emma, he needed to go see her.

"Sean" Snake was at the door and he looks over "Can I see you outside?"

Sean's heart stopped, was everything okay? Was Emma-

"Have you seen Emma?" Snake shut the door behind Sean so they were in halls.

Manny still in class tried seeing what the two were saying out side, someone blocked her and she glared at Spinner

"Spinner" Jay says "give up" he shook his head.

Spinner points to his eyes then Manny who rolls her eyes "Face it" she said "I beat you up" she then looks away when she sees Sean running down the hall and Snake come in connecting eyes with her.

The Bell finally rang

"Snake" Manny and the rest come over, Spinner bends behind her.

"Yeah?" Snake snaps out of thought and sees them "Oh, um…" how was he to say this "We think Emma ran away" he swallowed hard and Manny stared

"Why would she do that?" Jay questions and Snake looks down

"Last night, I moved out" Snake says and Manny got it, they divorced

"I got to go help Sean" she goes around Spinner who huffs wanting to trip her.

(MUSEAM)

"Why do you think Emma's in here?" Jay walks with Manny who looks around

"She likes the paintings" Manny looks strangely at one, looks too much like someone she knew.

She moved again and Spinner jumps out of the painting and misses her falling hard on the ground and groaning, Jay huffs and steps over "I keep calling Cameron but he won't pick up"

"He's probably worried sick" Manny then breaths "Nothing, let's go check the dot" they go.

(THE PARK)

Emma swung on a swing and numbly stared down.

She's out run Sean in many places, why did he always know where to find her?

Good thing he didn't see her any of those times…

She didn't want what happened to her parents happen to her and Sean.

She loved him so god damn much!

(THE DOT)

"Nothing" Manny told Jay who nods in agreement.

Manny looks around with Jay "We lost Spinner again" Jay huffs and Manny shook her head, he was dressed as a girl and walks by staring at Manny, waiting for the perfect time to- He fell on his heels.


	11. Vanished

(Jay/Spin/Manny's place)

"I looked everywhere!" yells Sean slamming the door closed and the three nod

"We can't find her either" admits Manny "She'll show up"

"I'm beat" Jay said and Spinner nods

"You guys go to bed, I'll wait up to see if she comes" Sean leaned on a table and they nods going.

---hours later---

Sean was sleeping as the door quietly shut. Emma thought she could sneak to Manny's room without waking her charming boyfriend up. She pierced her lips and slowly begins to walk "Don't even move" mutters Sean she huffs, he was good.

Emma huffs and turns to Sean rubbing his tired face and sat up on the poofy red couch. She looks down and innocently smiles at him

"You think that will make everything okay?" Sean snaps, he was worried all day long, he couldn't live if she was even hurt "Emma, you vanished for more than 6 hours! Without even telling anyone?"

She sadly looks down playing with her hands and he breaths getting up "Baby, I know it's hard when a parent goes but…but it happens, and we can't do anything about it" he admits cupping her face and softly kisses her.

She bit her lip and her teary eyes look to him "What if it happens to us?" she cried and he breaths and smiled a bit

"It can never happen to us, I love you too much" they kiss and she smiled a bit and nods

"I'm sorry" she whispers and he nods understanding, he always did.

She sat on his lap on the red couch and smiled kissing on another's lips, hearts skipping as it never got old, he played his tongue on hers and teased her for her to moan into the kiss which made him even more crazy. He was glad she was back and held tighter to her.

Manny put the lights on more and walks down the steps "Hey guys, you should get to bed" she confirms and they slowly nod and she gets a water bottle "And the only reason I say that is because your sitting on Spinner" she confessed.

Emma looks over for the corner pillow to fall and show a circle with Spinner's head in it, she widen her eyes and her and Sean stood up beside Manny.

Spinner struggled to get up seeming he only had some feet to walk on since he was in a couch outfit and the leather was sticking everywhere.

The friends still stare

Spinner bent over and caught his balance straightening up and Sean moved a little bit away and held Emma from being hit.

Manny blinked and Spinner stood straight and stared back at them.

Manny burst out laughing and the other two joined it

"I would of got you if it wasn't for them" he glared at the lovers.


	12. A punch in the face

Emma slowly walked into her house with Sean and Spike looks up from the couch "You" she points at Sean "Get out" she confirms and Sean sadly looks to Emma who shook her head.

"Mom" Emma guides her to the kitchen

"What is he doing here Emma Nelson?" Spike was pissed off

Emma looks down and up at her, she wasn't afraid to say anything anymore "He's packing my stuff"

Spike stared and stutters "P-packing your what?"

"My things, I'm moving out" Emma sucked in a cry "I know your trying to make things better but your only making them worse"

Silence.

Spike felt so numb. What had she done? First Snake now Emma?

"Sorry" Emma hugs her and goes upstairs to Sean.

Spike felt like she was just punched in the face.

(SCHOOL)

The friends stare "So what's next? A baby?" Jay asks

"Hey, sounds cool" said Sean for Emma to hit him, Manny cracks a smile

"I think it's great" Manny said "Your mom won't drive you crazy now"

They all nod agreeing and Spinner eyes the new guy "Hey Peter" he eyes him weirdly, Peter only looks to Emma but still says "hi" and goes.

"Creep" laughs Manny as they all walk into Snakes class

"Open your books" he smiled to them and Spinner read the title

"Dependence Over rises" he read

"Oh, big words Jug Head" jokes Snake and continues reading to the pass.

---hour later—

The class walked out and Manny laughs "I swear he keeps staring at you" she laughs with Emma who didn't really care.

"Hey" Jay catches up "Party at my house, come" he told them

"Uh, live there" confirms Manny "And how come I didn't know?" she huffs and Emma laughs going to go find Sean.

(THE PARTY)

"Emma" she heard her name and turns to the blonde kid

"Peter right?" she wonders and looks around for Sean as Peter nods and smiled

"So, you here alone?" he questions and she shakes her head

"My friends and boyfriend around here" she said as Manny comes over and Peter frowns

"Boyfriend?" he asks and she nods showing her finger with a ring on it.

Sean laughed with Spinner and Jay drinking some beer as Peter came over and introduced himself "I'm in your MI" he confirms, Sean nods

"I know" he nods and Spinner gives Peter a drink but Peter rejects it secretly rolling his eyes. Emma came over and wrapped herself around Sean. Peter glared, he wanted Emma.

Sean noticed Peter watching Emma and says "You met Emma?"

"Yeah" he shouts over the music "It's cool you two are getting married so young, you don't find that a lot"

"What do you mean?" Sean eyes him and Emma looks blankly at him, Peter shrugs

"People usually divorce in what? 2 years? But hey, your high school sweethearts right?" he smirks leaving and the two share a look. Felt like a punch in the face.

Manny goes to Sean and looks to where he is "Awe, lover boy jealous?"

"Should I be?" he kept his eyes on the guys around Emma

"She loves you Sean don't worry" she assures and he nods until seeing Peter run a hand on Emma's arm. He snapped "Sean!" Manny yells but he ignored.

Emma left Peter obviously feeling his flirting and not wanting to.

Peter smirks thinking he had her, turns to bump into "Sean" he greets and Sean eyes him and coughs

"Sorry I just…it looked like you were hitting on my girl friend" he admits and Peter eyes him

"I was" Peter said, Spinner and Jay turn around to see Peter get slammed in the face.

(OUTSIDE THE PARTY)

"Emma wait!" calls Sean

"I can't believe you did that! Did you see his nose!" she yells at Sean

"Yeah it's bleeding, he was flirting with you!" Sean yells back

"See you at home" she huffs and he grabs her hand

"Emma!" he protests, even Peter said he was

"Don't" she shrugs out of his grip and left, she loved the caring and soft Sean. Not the fighting and jealous guy Sean.

Sean breaths loudly and groans as he sadly put his head down and put hands in pockets. He hated when Emma was mad at him.

(SCHOOL)

Jay yawn coming into the MI class "Morning Mr.Hogart" said Snake jokenly and Jay just waves going to sit to find Sean in his seat, he gave a 'what' figure and Sean looks to Emma

"I know she can hear my thoughts, probably planning how to kill me" he nods to himself and Jay shook his head

"Love makes you paranoid Sean, stay away from it" he warns

"She's like an addiction" Sean admits watching Emma a desk away "But then she'll think she won if I go to her, resisting Jay, it's the key" he points and Jay rolls eyes sitting

"Fine, but I'm between you…not in the middle of you" he points out and Sean nods.

"Hey Emma" Peter leans by her "Can I borrow a pencil?" Both Spinner and Jay glared

"They didn't split Peter" spat Jay leaning by him "I know what borrow a pencil means, who asked more than Jay Hogart to borrow a pencil!" he freaks

"Not in the middle?" Sean questions Jay who glared black

"Oh you stay out of this" Jay points and Sean leans back with confusion. Isn't this about him? Emma rolls her eyes

"He was just asking" Manny confirms

"I know what he was asking, I know what borrow a pencil means" Spinner points at Peter "I'll kill you Peter Stone! Hear me? HUH!" he yells

"He ask me whatever he wants, it can involve pencils or not" smirks Emma trying to get under Sean's skin. And it did he glared behind and stood up

"Peter give me a pencil" Sean puts his hand out

Peter huffs "I DON'T have ONE" he confirms

"All of you!" yells Snake "Detention, now"

"Again?" they all but Peter say.

(DETANTION)

Emma sadly sat in the back with Manny who threw a pencil back at Spinner who then smirks and says "Hey Pete, got your pencil" and threw it at his head.

"THAT'S IT!" Peter yells "I'm leaving!" he got up and left, Jay laughs.

"God it's like you and Spinner don't depend on anything else" Manny jokes

"Mommy and daddy are just in a fight" Spinner assures Jay and they laugh. Sean pouts to Emma

"I'm sorry" he confirms and she softens and nods as they softly kiss smiling against each other's lips "I love you" he told her.

Moments later and the group were laughing away having a paper fight until the door opens.

Snake stood there and they try to hide smiles.

But frowned all the way when they saw tears in his eyes.

They all sat row by row.

"There was a plane in England coming back to Toronto airport. 2 weeks ago we went our best musicians to go over for a month. The plane crashed between London Ontario" Snake sucked in a breath "Craig Manning was on that plane, there were…no…survivors"

……………………………………………………………………….

A pencil dropped.

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


	13. Numb

Cries were heard and Manny's throat couldn't take it anymore. She cried in the dark of her room.

Have you ever felt that craving to scream as loud as you could and make the pain go away.

Manny cried harder on the ground and sucked in her breath, she chucked her gold necklace from Craig and screamed her lungs out, croaks and cries between and after it.

She pulled a stuffed animal from her bed and held for dear like to it.

She cried harder and curled in a ball "Cr-aig" she shook with tears as they stream down her face. Her heart was gone.

Emma leaned on her room bed. Her knees pulled to her chest as she stared at the wall.

Nothing else.

Nothing else seemed anymore important.

Her hand moved jesters into her palm but she ignored it.

She stared at a picture on her wall. Where were her emotions? She felt so dead. The picture was her and Craig when they were younger. Dancing. At that one wedding.

Was Craig still dancing?

Her brown eyes numbly keep staring at the wall.

Her finger nails were digging in her palm, as if punishing herself.

It should have been her…It should have been her.

Spinner choked on his cry and was sitting on his stairs, head on rail.

He covered his face and cried more, his cries echoing around the silent house.

No one thought this could ever happen.

(SCHOOL)

They all sat in their seats as if numb, not living. Why should they be?

They could feel eyes on them.

Fuck them.

Jay swallowed hard clenching his hat in his hands, Jay's way for everything was punching something.

Emma turns a bit looking to him. He tried to calm down.

Both of their eyes went to the middle.

Sean wasn't there. Where was he?

(Sean's place)

"AHH!" Sean smacked all the stuff off of a table

He picked the table up and threw it into a wall.

He breathed hard with nothing but tears blurring his vision. Didn't stop him.

He gulped the rest of his beer and smashed it on the wall making a dent, he turns to the rest of the beer case and lifts it, also crashing it into the wall.

He fell on the ground and kicked the couch as harshly and violently as he could.

(SCHOOL GYM)

Sean couldn't stop.

His punches kept going

"_You're crazy!" Sean yells as Craig ran faster after the train and Craig confessing about his abuse_

Sean punched harder with a glare

"_Just a little test drive" Sean jokes with Craig, well…Joey left him with the car shop. Oh well right? _

The guys stood around playing with the weights and Jay and Spinner share a look feeling bad for Sean.

All would go to bed, Emma trying to help Sean out while even wide awake all night, she couldn't sleep.

And those who could…cried themselves to sleep.

Craig was gone.


	14. A song for you

"Ashes to Ashes" The priest says. Everyone around in black

Friends standing side by side "Dust to dust" The priest does the rest and some men lowered the coffin.

Spinner stared as his friend was lowered into the ground

Everyone cried.

"He's really gone" Emma couldn't even speak. All in two days and this is what she says.

Sean feeling a bit better for Emma's feeling better, nods and holds her.

Jay and Spinner look to Manny who was staring at the gravestone for Craig "He didn't want to be buried" she bitters.

"Manny-" Jay says but she walks away for the friends to watch her sadly go.

(JOEY'S HOUSE)

Joey sniffed up more tears and wipes his eyes carrying something. Craig's guitar

Manny finally looks up from trying to help pack things away.

Every friend was.

"He'd want you to have it" Joey cried more and Manny covered her mouth from crying and nods.

Sean looks at her then Emma who looked through old pictures.

"Hey Manny" Ellie came over and Manny was holding Craig's guitar on the bed

"Ellie, not a good time" Spinner was serious, Jay nods.

She looks down and at Manny "He wrote this…it was for you" she had a paper.

Manny slowly takes it and Ellie let a tear slip "I'm so sorry" Ellie said and walked away.

The friends watch Manny who had a face about to cry. They decided to leave her.

It was a song he had made about coming back for her. From England.

Probably going to sing it when he came back.

Manny held the paper close to her heart and cried more.


	15. Friends to suffer

It's been weeks and none have really laughed. Actually…not at all. Maybe a little smile

But most were fake

Emma sat in her seat and watched as Mr.Simpson taught.

But she wasn't really listening

"Emma" she heard Spinner and turns a bit "Are you coming to the movies tonight?" he asks

Emma shifts her eyes to Manny who had head in hands, shutting the world out

They all were

Emma shook her head no "Sorry" she goes back to watching Mr.Simpson.

Spinner looks down and looks to Sean "You?"

Sean nods to Emma "No, Spin…" he was with Emma for this, always was. He didn't want fun. It was a rule. Punishments first rule.

Jay huffs, he hated this.

If he died he wouldn't want his friends like this "I'm in" he told Spinner who sadly nods.

At least he'd have someone.


	16. Blaming yourselves

Spinner madly sat in class a week later.

He glared at each 'friend' and huffs. They ditched him again. They haven't hung out since-since...Craig.

"I can't believe you guys" he finally said and they look over.

"What?" snaps Sean, what was Spinner trying to say? He didn't have time for this

"Nothing!" yells Spinner and Snake turns

"Mr.Gavin? Are you alright?" Snake asks

"Whatever" Spinner kicked the back of some kids chair and slammed his head down on the desk

-----(5 minutes later)---

Emma looked to her broken best friend. Manny wanted to die.

Ellie sneaks a glance at her and breaths "He wouldn't want you like this"

"Excuse me?" glared Manny

"Specially you! You're the last person that should blame herself" Ellie confirms and Manny stood

"Where the hell do you get off saying this shit?" Manny felt like killing her.

"You're pathetic" Ellie said.

BAM!

Manny punched her.

Emma's eyes widen and Sean stands with Jay as the two girls go after each other, Spinner's mouth hung and Snake grabbed his ruler stick and slammed it on a desk as Jay and Sean finally held them back

"To detention! Immediately! IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled.

Ellie, Manny and Sean…who was there for some fight, walked into detention and sat by rows, Snake shook his head "Stop blaming yourselves" he shut the door.

J.T looks around "I'm not blaming myself. The prank was stupid, Liberty HAD to tell on me"

"Shut up J.T" snaps Ellie sitting.

Manny sat away and Sean just sat in the corner and covered his face.


	17. you're all dead

Ellie sat playing with her black nails and J.T snored away.

Sean huffs, where were his headphones when he needed them?

Manny was shaking her fist, it still hurt. She looked at Ellie…she didn't mean to punch her…

Sean breaths "This-is-so-boring"

"Than make fun" Ellie flirts with him and he gave her a 'fuck off' look as Manny glared

"He's taken" Manny snaps at her and Ellie rolls eyes

"I was kidding" she lies, who didn't want Sean?

"I WANT THE PENGUINS!" J.T woke up and pants looking around and breaths "good, still in school" he said.

Manny looks to Sean who hit J.T in the back of the head.

Idiot.

Manny softens and asks "How's Emma?"

"I don't know, how about you talk to her?" he snaps at her and she gulps

"It's been hard okay?" she tried not to cry, Sean just turns and ignores her while glaring at the ground.

The door opens. Speak of which.

"Emma" Sean looks to her "Why are you here?" he asks

"Right before I left for school, Peter HAD to come and piss me off" she huffs and sits crossing her arms. Life wasn't going their ways.

Sean smiled barely "Did you hit him?"

"Yes" Emma pouts guilty but Sean nods proudly and leans back satisfied.

The door banged open and they jumped. Janitor

And a creepy one. He glared at them and got his garbage, squeaking the bin away

Click. He shut the door.

They all share looks "Freak" Ellie mutters.

All of a sudden the unrolled map on the chalk board swung up and blood writing was to be seen.

YOU'RE ALL DEAD

Manny screamed as loud as she could

**Review please ! Liking it? How do you think it's going to go? **


	18. Your killing us

"Okay so this is everything about FUCKED UP!" yelled Ellie in panic.

Emma wouldn't let go of Sean's arm who chuckles a bit "I like it" Emma hit his chest hard

"Do something!" she yelled at him in fear.

"I've seen this" J.T says "I'm a big fan of these horror things" he insists

"Okay buddy, what do we do now?" Manny questions and J.T gulps

"RUN!" he yells and Ellie dove for the door

"It's locked!" she screamed, Sean moved her aside and tried banging on it, the lights went out and started to play creepy music about dying

"SEAN!" Emma yells and the lights go on again.

And again, Manny screams bending over and crawling back.

Sean brought Emma behind him and J.T stared at the scene.

Ellie was dead with pencil in her eye, blood bath around her. Manny screams again.

The all huddled in a corner and J.T paced back and forth.

Manny bit nails afraid "This is a joke right? It's all a big joke…" but Ellie's body lay still and dead.

_Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump._

"What the hell is that?" Emma gulps and Sean slowly rises.

"It's the sound of our own hearts beating, awaiting for what horrible thing is behind that door" J.T confirms as they all stare at it

It's not like they can open the door.

But the outsider could.

_Squuueeekk…_

"Hiddy hoe…" Spinner goofly smiled with a basketball, he bounced it

_Thump, Thump._

Jay stood behind "What's wrong muffins?" he jokes

"What are you doing here?" Sean asks

"We were playing ball after school in the gym" Spinner answers

Jay nods "Someone locked us in though" they all groan.

Manny screams again when the lights go out and on. Sean looks for Emma, safe. Good.

Everyone was "You know…your really good at that" J.T tells Manny who smiled a bit

"What's that noise?" asks Jay and all hug together.

"Wait! It's just the janitors bin" J.T went to it "WITH THE JANITORS HEAD IN IT!"

Lights go off, screams.

On again.

Spinner in Jay's arms, he drops him to the floor and glared.

Manny screamed pointing "Oh my god!"

J.T was dead with scissors in his back. The phone rang and they all jumped. Sean huffs and picks it up "WHAT!"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the killer taunts

"Oh, I know this…hmm, I'd say Hostel was pretty-" Jay grabbed the phone and yanked it out "MAN! What are you doing?" yells Sean "Do you want to die?"

It rings again, off the hook.

Spinner takes it "Hello?...mhm, yep….oh okay, sure…k bye" he turns to the friends "He said, hey, he's coming. So stay here, he wants to talk and then kill us"

They look at each other, than him…and run.

Spinner panics and runs with them, but came back to hang the phone up.

They all walked throught the library until the killer with a mask pushed a shelf on Emma and Sean

"EMMA!" Manny screams and cries trying to lift it. Spinner and Jay help her to see Sean over Emma covering her. But both dead.

"I'm not dying like this!" yells Jay and runs out the window…Falling to his death.

Spinner stared and almost fell. Manny slid down the wall and put head in hands crying.

Spinner yells "Manny! Get up!" he pulls her.

The killer.

It slowly walked to them

"What do you want!" Screams Manny for a knife to go in her chest.

Spinner panics looking back and forth and sadly at the killer "WHY! Why are you doing this!" he cried with tears.

The killer unmasks. Manny.

"I'm killing you all" she admits.

Spinner's head shot up. In class? O GOD! He was sleeping in detention still. Can he stop the dreams now? At least everyone was safe still.

He stood up and looks around, Snake looks up "What's wrong with Spinner?"

He shrugs "I..I just want to say, I miss you guys" they sadly look up and he breaths "Ever since Craig we've been shutting everyone out"

They all look down guilty and he digs hands in pockets and sadly looks to Manny "I don't blame Ellie for what she said, Craig wouldn't want any of us like this" he stares back at Manny "Your killing us"

Silence.

Manny sadly looks to Emma. Spinner was right

Spinner nods to Emma "You don't talk to her which makes her down, which makes Sean down…which makes us suffer" he nods to Jay

"I'm sorry" whispers Manny, they knew they should move on, it was time.

"No more punishing?" he asks and they all nod, Manny even smiled


	19. We belong together

"We'll see you guys later!" waves Jay as Spinner falls over a school step, Manny laughs.

Emma shakes her head laughing and Sean wraps an arm around her "Finally, maybe we could go back to normal" he breaths and she nods kissing his jaw line.

He groans and loved when she did that.

(SEAN'S HOUSE) **RATED M for Semma sex**

Emma banged into the door and laughs up against the wall as Sean held her, her legs around his waist, she reached her hand down and unbuckled his belt.

They fell on the bed and keep kissing as Sean held her tighter needing to feel her again.

Things were back to normal

And they were about to get better

"Sean" moans Emma as he kissed around her neck and collar bone, she ran a hand through his hair as they kiss again.

They were on fire.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he leaned his forehead on hers "Emma…" he grunts, he wanted to badly but not if she wasn't ready "Are you sure?" he asks

With a nod she kisses him and he sits up putting shirt off and helped put hers off. He kissed lovingly on her shoulders "Your beautiful" he put his hand under her bra straps gently

Both lay naked under sheets as Emma bit her lip waiting "Please Sean…" her big brown eyes lit with love as his. She wanted him to be her first, her only…

He held her waist and slowly drifted between her thighs.

Emma whimpered a bit and soon let a little cry out, she bit her lip and he lay there until she was ready while smothering her with kisses "ready?" he whispers in her ears, she answers with guiding with him.

He grits his teeth and she clenched her eyes

"Sean" she breaths both going a bit faster, she clawed at his back scratching it.

She felt so good inside.

They belonged together

"EMMA!" he calls out and she arches back in pleasure.

The hot bodies clung together moving back and forth and she moaned again setting him off even more if possible.

They panted harder and harder.

He kissed her hard and their heart beats raced another.

"…o god…" Emma was almost there, they lay forehead to forehead and Sean's mouth dropped.

In pain and pleasure Emma came even more with Sean in her both loving every minute

His hands slid in hers against the bed and rose them over her head pinning her down

1..2..3

"OHH!" he collapsed on her, holding himself up a bit and slipped out, she moaned and pants, both catching their breath, he held her and she held his strong arm around her

"I love you" pants Sean in her ear. They held tighter "I love you too" she smiled kissing the tip of his nose; they smile against lips and kiss more.


	20. Begin

It's been months already and school was almost up. Graduation 4 more days. Sean and Emma marriage. 1 more week if they could.

Emma smiled a bit playing with her ring. Manny smiled beside her best friend as they walk into MI "Last day of school Em" she said

Emma breaths sitting in front of Sean who wraps arms around her and kisses her neck

"Did I even study?" Spinner couldn't remember

"Man, Final exams…you should have" Jay taunts.

Manny laughs and they smile to Snake who nods feeling satisfied "Class" he calls to them and they look forward

"It's been an honor, really…You're all adults, your ready to move on" he smiled trying not to get teary

"Even me?" smiled Spinner, Snake nods smiling

"Even me?" mutters Jay looking at his pencil

"Even you Jay" Snake heard him, the class smile and look to the clock "You have 2 hours" they look down

Their whole life's on 8 pieces of papers "Begin"


	21. I love you

Sean smiled walking to Emma who held her passing grades. She did it. And Sean did too by the looks of it when he brought Emma down to the floor and kissed her in the school hall, laughing as people step over them

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

Jay even hugged Manny Santo's of all people when he passed "YES!" he couldn't believe he did it, Spinner joined in and soon enough Sean and Emma.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

Now still hugging but all in blue robes from graduation. "We did it" smiled Spinner who piggy backed Emma. Manny nods smiling

"he'd be proud" she glanced at the sky and they nod

Emma smiled jumping off of Spinner and Jay thought. Wow, in the end…he and Emma were actually good friends. They all were

Best friends.

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never  
Far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this  
Now is as bad of time as any_

Emma smiled going to Sean who smiled back at HIS girl. He did it.

Graduated and got his girl back, nothing could make it better? Or could it?

"So you passed" Emma taunts him and they smile as he held her and nods happily "So I was thinking of going and moving to Bull head, then we could live like hill Billie's and raise our baby to be a Texas killer" she laughs and it sung in his ears

He laughed with her and smiled kissing her "Whatever you want" he confirms.

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago_

Sean then pulled away "Wait, baby?"

Emma laughs again and glanced down at her stomach and runs away laughing.

She was pregnant.

"HEY! Emma!" he yells and smiled running after her.

The 3 friends watched Sean chase her and grab her as they passionately kiss.

Manny rolls eyes "Love" she huffs and laughs with Spinner, Jay nods and shrugs "I might try it in collage"

"That's what they all say" laughs Manny

"Maybe I'll lose my virginity in collage" Spinner walks with them.

"Come on you guys" Sean was happy and smiling as he held Emma in his arms "one more stop" he lead them.

_It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a - long - time – ago_

Snake tapped his clear desk and looked around to the others. No more students. His daughter and friends…all grown up now. He sniffs looking away.

The 5 smile coming in and breath letting the moments from the classroom take over them.

They all sit in their old seats and watch Snake "What?" he smiled a bit

"Teach us one more thing" Manny smiled a bit with Emma who nods.

The guys wait and tap desks

Snake shrugs "You know everything…Your adults now, mature. I'm proud of all of you" he confirms, they smile.

"Tell us you love us" Spinner confirms, they smile

Snake shook his head "Nope, there's a line between Student and Teacher" he jokes

"And parents and teachers" jokes Emma, they all share a laugh, she rose with them and walks do him, she bit her lip from crying and they watch another

"Your more of a father than my real…you are my father" she smiled with him and they hug for a moment, she swallows and leaves waiting by the door for the others.

Manny had tears though, she stared up at him

"Manny…" smiled Snake a bit with his own tears and hugs her "It's okay"

"You're the best person I've ever known" she cried "I'll never forget you" she promises, he nods and she walks to Emma.

Jay moved back and forth, what was he to say? "Thanks for not failing me" he jokes and Snake laughs a little putting a hand out, Jay shook it

"You're most mature" he told Jay who smirk's a bit nodding and moved for Sean.

He even had tears too but shook them off with a cough and looks around. Snake softened to him and Sean breaths "You never gave up on me" he looks to him "Thank you" Snake nods and they even hug.

"I'll miss you A LOT!" Spinner squeezes him tight and Snake gags until he lets go smiling. "We'll miss you" Spinner corrects "But tell us you love us, I mean…who else would you talk to more than 5 years?" he taunts

Snake smiled and shook his head nodding to them "Get on with your life's, do good"

"Don't you mean do well?" Manny asks, he shook his head

"Do good…" he drifts until they all nod and look around the class one more time until leaving.

Snake stood alone and taps the desks of his favorite students

He swallowed hard from a cry.

"I love you" he confirms. The room empty. He nods and slowly walks out.

**SO! Emma pregnant? The friends graduating? Do you think it's over? Do you want another story with Emma's kid and Sean with the group? REVIEW! I need at least 8 more to convince me. Hehe im evil haha**


End file.
